Complications
by MorganElizabeth
Summary: Isabella Swan has to move into a place which she's never been, and doesn't want to be. She meets the dreamy Edward Cullen, but what happens when complications between Edward and Jacob Black causes Jacob to do something terrible?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

AN: So, this is my first fan fiction, and I **do not** own twilight, or anything of the sort, and I am not SM.

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

It was difficult, having to stare out the window helplessly watching things you knew you were going to miss pass you by. But somehow, calming, knowing that maybe the things you were going to were going to be even better than the things you had. But whether it was good or bad, I had to say goodbye to my house in the sunny Phoenix town I loved. Instead I was moving to a place which I didn't care about enough to remember the name of. I looked down at my scrapbook which I had created to remember all my friends here, and I opened it, silently laughing to myself at all the funny faces of everyone. Then I turned the page and looked at the one face which I didn't want to look at. The one person whom now when I looked at his face, it was like my stomach was being jerked back.

I tried not to even remember his name.

But staring at his face, the memories of the one person who I thought I loved overflowed me. _Eric _was his name. He was my existence. All until one day I found out he loved my best friend instead.

I decided to close the book, and push away the memories. It was something I was good at. Pushing away unpleasant things. And as I pulled into the mossy filled driveway of my new house, I knew that I would have to pretend to love it for my mother's sake, since it was her idea to move in the first place. As I opened the door of the car to get out, I realized how chilly it was, and sighed.

"Goodbye sunshine" I whispered.

I put my hand on the rusty handle of the house, with my boxes behind me, and opened the door with my eyes closed. I lifted up my eyelids and saw that, pretty much, there was no area that wasn't covered in cobwebs, and I new perfectly well what that meant; nonstop cleaning. I shuddered at the thought of having to remove all of the webs and being bitten many times by god knows what kind of spider. Maybe I would get lucky and it would be radioactive; that would probably be the only exciting thing that would happen here, I would become some comic book character.

"Isabella, could you please come help with the boxes?" My mother, Renee shouted from outside.

I always disliked the use of my full first name, but considering I never liked any nicknames anyone gave me, it kind of just stuck.

"I know this is difficult for you to do, but could you at least pretend you're excited to live here? I spent a lot of time trying to find this place, you know most children…" I decided to tune out the rest of the lecture she had prepared for me, considering she had said it at least five times on the way over.

"I got it Renee. Try to be happy, be excited, a new school, and all that jazz. I'm gonna go check out the rest of the house and yard, and maybe the neighborhood. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Just take this one last box and remember to take your cell, it's a very big house."

_Of course, because we need a ton of room for just the two of us, _I thought to myself.

I shook off the bad thought and brought the last box up the stairs to what I discovered was my room. It wasn't so bad. The walls were a faded off-white color, and it was huge, with a balcony. I figured it wouldn't be too bad to endure. I put the box down and looked out the window.

The sun was just setting, and way off in the distance I saw a giant tree, which I decided that I would have to explore.

I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on a few of them, outdoors to see the backyard. I stared looking for the tree, and sadly, realized how far it really was. It had to have been at least a twenty minute walk. I sighed and walked to the front of the house and ventured onto the street.

I looked up and down it, and saw only one house, looking far better than my house was. It was almost completely made out of glass and wood. A shiny Volvo then pulled into the driveway, surprising me that someone who lived here, in this little town could afford it. A tall teenage guy stepped out, and waved to me. I felt my face burn as I waved back, realizing I was wearing probably the worst looking outfit I could pull together.

The guy walked over to me and held out his hand and introduced himself.

"My name is Edward, you must be my new neighbor." He announced. I realized how tall he was compared to me, but then again, who wasn't?

"Yeah, I guess I am. My name's Isabella." I said as I took his hand.

I felt a sort of spark as my fingertips brushed his. I turned my face away, turning red again, instantly hating how much I blush, and laughed to myself, but to my surprise he laughed also. I looked up at him again, and saw that he had bronze hair, and probably the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen in my life. He turned away from me, and he blushed. I realized how uncomfortable and awkward this must have been.

Finally, when I could speak, I asked what school he went to.

"There's really only one school around here. But I'm a senior." He replied.

So we were in the same grade. That made me feel a little more comfortable.

"Me too. How's the school?"

I couldn't really listen to the rest of what he said. I was just trying to make small talk, and occasionally I would nod, but the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I couldn't get over just how _beautiful_ he was. Unfortunately, it got dark too quickly, and I was called inside.

Through dinner, I couldn't get his face out of my mind.

As I was walking up the stairs to my room, I stumbled and fell against the wall. I was expecting to fall down the stairs, but I landed on the ground, somewhere dark.

I looked up and saw that the wall I had fallen against was reversed, and I couldn't figure out how I had fallen through the wall. Things like that only happened in mystery stories. But whether I liked it or not, there was only way to go, and that was through the tunnel.

It was a severely long walk, but finally I reached a ladder, and tried to touch the cobwebs on it as little as possible. When I opened the door that was separating me from the rest of the world, I felt a sudden rush of chilling air, and pulled myself out shivering. I looked around and saw the tree that was so far from my window, that I saw earlier that day. I looked behind me and saw my house.

"Brilliant." I thought out loud.

"What is?" a smooth, velvet voice answered.

I shrieked and fell on the ground.

I looked up to a hand that was helping me up and realized who the hand belonged to.

"Edward? What are you doing here?!" I wondered in disbelief.

"What? I can't visit my favorite spot around here? Calm down Bella."

I was curious for a second.

"What did you call me?"

"Bella? What's wrong with that?"

I laughed. "Nothing."

Bella. How simple! And yet, weird to think of, but somehow coming out of his mouth they sounded almost magical.

"So, Bella, what are _you_ doing out here?"

"Me? It's my house."

He laughed at something. I wasn't really sure it was completely necessary, considering I had just stated a fact. He noticed the confusion in my eyes.

"Normally, someone wouldn't have noticed something as simple as a tree." He sat down and patted for me to sit too. "But clearly I'm underestimating you."

"Clearly. But then again, you've known me all of what, two hours? And you think you've got me figured out."

"I'm generally pretty good at figuring people out, even though you are more difficult than most."

I didn't know whether I should have taken that as a compliment or an insult, so I just went with it.

"Okay, so, while we're here, what else should I know about you?" I was honestly curious to get to know him.

"Well…to begin with, My full name is and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I'm eighteen. You're turn."

"Allrighty. My name Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm seventeen."

He was thoughtful for a moment.

"That's a really pretty name.." He whispered low enough for me to know he wasn't talking directly to me, just thinking out loud.

"Okay, so what else do you want to know about me? I've got all night." He said and flashed me his stunning crooked smile.

It went on all night like that, us taking turns just stating facts, and asking questions. I found out he had a brother named Emmett, who lived with his two parents, Esme and Carlisle. He asked why I just lived with Renee, but I couldn't tell him. I didn't tell anyone. But all in all, for me just meeting someone, I knew more about him then I probably knew myself.

That night, I dreamt I was with Edward under the tree.

The next few days, I spent with Edward, learning more and more about him, pleased to trust someone so much, and realizing how much he trusted me too.  
When I asked him why he told me so much, he told me he could just tell I was an honest enough person to trust.

The next day, when my alarm clock went off, I was all too excited to jump out of bed. I pretty much ran to the shower and turned on the water so it was steaming hot. I stepped in the shower and once again, thought of only Edward. I knew it was completely odd, liking someone so much after just a few days day. But there was just _something_ about him, like his mind was on a different frequency then everyone else's. It interested me somehow. I stepped out of the shower and ran to my room to get changed, trying not to let the cold air touch me. Naturally, I slipped and fell flat on my back. Even though it hurt more then anything, I couldn't help but laugh, knowing how much of a klutz I was. I went through my room, searching for my clothes, realizing I still hadn't unpacked, and I giggled at why I was so distracted.

I went for the box that had my clothes and pulled out a green button down sweater, with a white tank top and skinny jeans. I put it on and observed myself in the mirror. I looked halfway decent. I still hadn't brushed my hair or put on makeup. I found my hairbrush and struggled to pull it through my obnoxiously long wavy brown hair. I found my makeup and threw on a little eyeliner and mascara.  
After I was done, I studied myself in the mirror and grumbled.

"Why can't I just look half as gorgeous as him?"

"As gorgeous as whom, may I ask?" A velvet voice said from beside me.

Again, I shrieked, breathlessly. Once I realized it was Edward, I attempted to speak.

"What…are…you…doing here?" The words stumbled to get out, and I realized how ridiculous I must have looked, sprawled on the floor looking like I just murdered someone.

"Well, Miss Swan, someone had to drive you to school, and I figured that since you didn't know anyone here, I thought I'd help you out." He answered casually.

Instead of replying with some sarcastic remark as I had planned, I just smiled, afraid of what my voice sounded like.

"You look great, whoever that guy is that you're talking about, has to be nothing in comparison."

He was completely clueless! This, I noticed, would come to my advantage.  
We drove to school in almost silence, which was slightly frightening.

"Are you nervous for school or something?" I had to ask.

"No." He looked as if he were going to murder someone.

His teeth were clenched and his fingers were gripping the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later or something."

I just nodded and minded my own business, pretending to be preoccupied by the window. I looked at the mirror and saw a motorcycle following us. The guy on the motorcycle was smirking. I realized whoever was on that bike, was making Edward very angry. The mystery person turned off the road, and I saw Edward ease up.

"What on earth happened between you and that guy?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I've got plenty of time." I flashed him a huge grin and he laughed.

"What happened was well…there…was…this…girl…" As he trailed off the subject, searching for the words to say, I saw the pain in his eyes, and when he realized I noticed, he turned his head away from me.

"She and I were really close friends, until one day she told me she liked me. And I told her the same…well, that guy, Jacob, overheard us talking, and for some reason he decided to make me miserable. On the first date her and I went on, he showed up and took her away from me…" I saw him cringe and tried to pretend I didn't notice.

"Well, whatever happened that night, she told me she never wanted to see me again, and she moved. I still tried calling her and everything, but she never picked up."

"Edward I'm so.."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, everyone had unpleasant things in their past don't they?"

I didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded.  
When we got to school, I took out my schedule and found out that Edward and I had five classes together. Unfortunately, one of the ones I didn't have with him was first period, so he walked me to my class and told me he'd catch up with me later.

I walked into class with a strange feeling that I couldn't really describe. It was almost as if someone was watching me, but I knew that was completely ridiculous.  
When I sat down, I went through my backpack to get a pen and paper, and when I came up, someone's face was near me.

"Hey Bells, welcome to the school."

I recognized the person talking, and shuddered at the memory.

"Don't call me that!" I felt bad screaming at him, but that was what my dad used to call me…

"Sorry, you're Jacob, right?"

"Well. I'm flattered, you already know me. Well, this is a small school, and I do hear things, so that's how I know you."

He brushed my hand that was on my desk with his fingertips and I flinched away.

"Aw. Don't listen to all the things that little Eddie says. He's just jealous of what happened." He cooed in a hypnotic way.

He winked at me and walked to his seat, which coincidentally, was right next to mine.  
I sunk down in my seat further and thought to myself:

_Fantastic. First day of school and already there's drama._

Somehow though, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't make myself hate Jacob like I had assumed I would.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

_Chapter Two: Trouble _

It was uncomfortable to be sure, my first day there.

At lunch people stared at me like I was a science project, but I met a few nice people, which I am forever grateful for. All week it went on like that, having Jacob make me uncomfortable in first, and being saved by Edward the rest of the time. I found out the rest of the girls absolutely adored him, but around me he never spoke of them, even though most of the time, I figured he liked them back. I had made some really good friends, whose names were Alice, who had black hair in a pixie-like cut, and loved to talk. One day I asked her if we had Chemistry homework, and by the time I came back from zoning out, she was talking about beaches. She usually made me laugh.

There was also Rosalie, who was about as similar to Alice as day and night was. She barley ever spoke, but was utterly beautiful with her long blonde hair, and looked as if she should have been a supermodel. I found out that she was dating Emmett, Edward's brother.

And then, Jasper, who was attractive, and always seemed as if he had this huge secret he never told anyone, and he was dating Alice.

Somehow, I had a feeling that maybe this town had better things in store for me then I had first thought.

Through the whole week I still hadn't told Edward about Jacob, afraid that he might get upset with me, even though I hadn't done anything. But either way, when he dropped me off on Friday, he sighed. And I looked at him, confused.

"You met him didn't you?"

"..Him…meaning..?"

"Jacob." He said it with such acid in his voice that I was afraid to tell him the truth.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I did…"

He put his head down and whispered, low enough once again, making me realize I wasn't supposed to hear.

"He can't do this again…"

I looked out the window and fidgeted in my seat.

"Uhm, Bella, could you meet me under the tree later at like, nineish?"

We saw each other every night, so I was surprised when he asked.

I figured it was implied.

"Sure." I wasn't sure what he was going to talk to me about.

But I figured I was in for a long night.

I read for awhile, and then redid my makeup and fixed my hair then went down the stairs.

_I am so plain compared to Alice, Rosalie, or…Edward…_

I walked up to the wall, and tried to figure out how to make up work again.

I pushed against anything I could think of, and when I saw a candlestick, I giggled to myself.

I pulled on it and a door opened. I walked through.

"How cliché." I thought out loud.

This time I was prepared. I had a flashlight with me. I turned it on and flashed it down the hall. I hadn't realized just how creepy it was down here the last time. There were mice and spiders just about everywhere I looked. I would have to do something about that.

When I came out of the tunnel, I saw something almost magical. It looked like there were stars in the trees, and it was probably the most beautiful sight I have seen. Then I saw Edward. No, that was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I looked over and saw I blanket, and laughed.

"So, are we talking, or having a picnic?" It was easy to detect the awe in my voice.

He smiled at me and took me by the hand.

We sat down and he handed me a single rose.

I felt my face burn, once again, (a common thing that happened when I was around Edward) and I turned my face away, trying to keep my cool.

"Okay well, Bella, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I want to warn you about something." That wasn't what I was expecting at all.

He took my hand and pulled me closer to him so I could see his face.

"The girl I told you about, the one whom Jacob took away from me…This was _her_ house."

I flinched when he said her the way he did.

I knew I shouldn't care, I had no reason to, but I couldn't help but even without knowing the girl, or, better yet, even her name, I couldn't help but push away the spark of jealousy I felt toward her. I wanted him to say my name like that…and I knew it was selfish.

He noticed.

"I just don't want him to hurt you like he hurt her. Your house, it's different. I've been in there before. There are tons of passageways that take you to some strange and some…" He brought his hand up to my face, and I felt his warmth in my skin.

"…magical…He knows his way around there. He would know exactly where to take you if he wanted to hurt you."

I plucked grass while I tried to gather what I was supposed to say.

"Edward, you don't have to worry…He will never take me away from you. I'm strong enough to know what I want, and what I want…"

I paused and looked up at him.

"…Is you…"

He pulled me closer to him, and I fell on his chest.

He brushed my hair with his fingers and at that moment I felt absolutely…

Complete.

There was nothing I would rather do then to have sat with him all night, lying with him.

After awhile, he broke the silence.

"You know what?"

"What?" I half answered. I was still dazed.

"I'm glad you came here."

"You know what?"

He chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm glad too."

He smiled and brushed his hand across my cheek.

"Bella, you have got to be the most beautiful girl in the world."

I didn't know if I heard him right.

"Wha…what?"

"You silly girl, you're stunning."

He took me off his lap, put his hands in mine, and stared at me. I felt my face burn and I looked away from him.

"You are sadly mistaken Edward Cullen."

"What do you mean?"

"Do see the way girls look at you? You're absolutely gorgeous, even the guys envy you."

He grumbled and put me back on his lap.

"I only care about the way you look at me."

All weekend I was with him. We were completely inseparable.

When he came to my house one day, I introduced him to my mom.

It was quite hilarious, to tell the truth.

After she met him, he turned his back and she gave me the thumbs up and winked at me.

I walked him up to my room, and when I opened it, he laughed.

I realized I hadn't cleaned up my room at all.

But he just shrugged it off and walked me to the balcony.

We sat on the ground and I felt the need to ask him what he thought of me.

I knew that he might like me, but I wanted to know for sure.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

Well. There goes any confidence I had built up.

"Sure. Go for it."

"…What do you think of me?"

I laughed, and he looked confused.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

He laughed as well.

"Alright. Well, if you tell me, I'll tell you."

"Okay, well, I really can't describe how I feel about you. Every time you're around, I feel self conscious and awkward, and every time you look in my eyes, it's hard to breathe."

I looked at him and he was blushing.

"Okay well, I've never met a girl that was anything like you. I've never felt stronger for anyone but you, and when I'm away from you, I want nothing more then to see you again."

I couldn't help from smiling like an idiot.

He leaned closer to me, and closed his eyes, and I moved in too.

That's when my mom called my name.

"Ugh. Now she needs me."

He laughed.

"You silly impatient girl. Meet me under the tree tonight, okay?"

He kissed my head, and left.

That night when I got there, I lay down on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

Naturally, I saw a huge flash of light that flew across the sky.

The next thing I knew, Edward was at my ear and whispered

"Make a wish."

I closed my eyes and thought of the one thing I wanted most this very moment.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He was staring thoughtfully at the sky, and then he looked at me, his eyes full of questions.

"What did you wish for?"

I giggled and replied naturally.

"I can't tell you! Then it won't come true. And I really really want it to come true."

"Well then. I guess that means you don't want to know what I wished for."

Ugh. He was so contradicting!

"Wait noooo Edward I wanna know!!"

I realized I sounded like a five year old throwing a fit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Bella. If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

I pressed my lips together and considered my options. Did I really want to hear this?

"Hm…okay. I want to know."

He took one of my hands and pulled me up to his face. He used his other hand to stroke my face. He was really close to me at this moment.

"If I did something, would you be upset with me?"

I could hardly breathe.

"It depends on what the thing is."

And that's when he kissed me.

I felt my heart race, and my stomach felt like it had about four million butterfly's fluttering inside of it.

He let me go, all too soon and when I opened my eyes he had the most adorable smile on his face.

I tried to catch my breath, and I tried to not burst out laughing like an idiot.

"I wished that you and I could be like this every night."

Afraid of how shaky I was, I went slowly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Edward, can I tell you what I wished for?"

When he spoke I realized he was just as nervous as I was.

"Of course."

I paused and tried to figure out how I was supposed to make all of this come together smoothly. I looked down, afraid of how I might have looked.

"I wished that you could be mine, always."

He pulled my chin up with his hand, and said, very seriously,

"Then I'm yours."

"Is that a promise?"

"You have my word."

Even though I knew I shouldn't be able to trust him, I let myself do it. I let myself feel safe in his arms.

And somehow, I knew that I was.

It seemed like hours had passed when Ayden finally spoke up.

Running his fingers through my hair, he whispered in my ear "What are you thinking about?"

"You can't seriously be asking that question."

"I suppose I seriously am." He added with a chuckle.

"Okay. Let's see. I'm lying under the stars, wrapped comfortably with the most beautiful man I have ever come across. And you're wondering what I'm thinking?"

I felt my body shake with his laughter.

"Okay then," I propped myself on my elbows to look at his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"You can't seriously be asking that question." He said, mocking me.

"I suppose I seriously am."

"Okay. Well. I'm trying to figure you out, to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first. You come here to this new school, as if you dropped out of the blue, as if someone was trying to send me some kind of hope. And you, the most beautiful woman I have ever met, happens to want to be mixed up with the emotional wreck that is me."

"Oh I don't know about that. You're pretty wreck free in my opinion."

He sighed.

Not exactly the reaction I was looking for.

"Never mind. I just have one question, if you don't mind."

"I'm all ears."

"Why me? Why did you choose to think of me this way?"

I had to think carefully of my words. I didn't want to sound needy, but I did need him. With every fiber in my body, I needed him.

"Because, that first day here…That day I wore the ugliest outfit in existence…" I had to laugh at that. "That first day, as soon as I looked into your eyes, I just…knew…that we were supposed to meet, and be friends, and I hoped, and prayed that it would be more that just that someday."

And then I was silenced by his mouth covering mine again, which was completely fine by me.

I was interrupted, all too soon, by daybreak.


	3. Chapter 3: Schoolwork

_Chapter Three: Schoolwork_

In Chemistry, I was supposed to be giving an oral report, when I practically fell asleep standing up.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan?"

_Snap._

That's when she woke me with the sound of a ruler hitting the desk.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

In the background I heard Edward chuckling.

"Well, see too it that you get sleep tonight."

"I'll make sure she does." Edward whispered low enough for me only to hear.

"Okay so class, where we were, now that Miss Swan has gotten some sleep, we can continue with our class."

Edward took my hand and pulled me to my seat. I felt him put something in it, and it was a crumbled up piece of paper. I opened it, and it read:

_Maybe we should sleep tonight. I'm sure we both need it._

I groaned at the thought of having to go one single night without being with him.

He laughed, and when the class looked at him for randomly laughing in the middle of class, he slumped in his seat with a smirk and when the teacher turned around, he handed me another piece of paper.

_I didn't mean that you had to sleep in your own bed. I just meant that we can't stay up all night, and we'll have to bring a warmer blanket to sleep under._

I grinned at that, and knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep with him holding me.

Later on, he walked me to English, and stopped outside, sighing, knowing he couldn't come with me.

"Ugh. One of the only classes I can't watch you make a fool of yourself falling asleep."

"Edward!"

"Ha-ha. I'm just kidding. But get to class. I can't be late again."

And he leaned down to kiss me, but it was interrupted by Jacob.

"Now now, Edward, you know public displays of affection are against the rules. Come on Bells, it's time for class."

He put his arm around me, and for a second, a very brief and horrible second, I almost wished he wouldn't let go. Then I remembered who it was. When I got my senses back, I stepped up to the plate to get this monster off of me.

"Well, Jacob, there's also a rule against harassment. So if you please."

And I shoved his arm off me.

This got Edward happy and he swung in and kissed my lips, almost territorial. I was going to let him know that I wasn't a piece of land, but I enjoyed this side of him, somehow.

He walked away and when he was out of sight, Jacob gripped my shoulders, and whispered in my ear.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him."

I ripped his arm off me, and looked right into his eyes.

"Well you're not me. So If _I_ were _you_, I would _never_ lay another finger on me again."

"Well you're not me." He added with a wink and brushed his fingers across my shoulders.

I had to admit. Jacob was really getting under my skin.

When we walked through the door, Mrs. Brooks said,

"Well, Jacob, Isabella, nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry Mrs. Brooks, Bells was being a disruption outside."

"My name is Bella. _Not_ Bells. Why can't you get that through your thick…"

"Isabella! Jacob! Knock it off. I was just pairing up people for our newest project, and I had you paired with Alice, but obviously you two need to spend a little more time with each other. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior again. Jacob, Isabella, read your assignment. You two are partners."

I could not _believe_ this.

"But, Mrs. Brooks, you can't possibly think…"

"That you two can't work together? Yes, I possibly can."

I hated it when people interrupted me, but obviously this was a fight I wouldn't win, so I sank in my seat in defeat.

Jacob sat next to me and leaned over and said with a smirk

"So, what are we doing for our project, _partner_?"

All I could do was glare, because I knew if I said anything different, I would end up screaming.

"No. No. No. He cannot be your partner."

"But Edward, I don't have a choice."

"Even if I talk to the teacher myself. I won't allow it."

"She won't listen. I've asked her to change it."

"I mean come on! He knew that it would happen!"

"Edward! Will you listen to me already?! I asked the teacher to change her mind, to let me not have to work with him, but I have no choice, she's made up her mind, and I can't switch. So, please, can we just forget him for once and think of something else?"

"Okay, fine, fine. Sorry."

"It's alright, not can we actually turn on the car and go home? We've been here after school for ages."

"Okay, sorry."

He apologized again. We had been sitting inside of his car for hours, him debating with me saying how Jacob and I couldn't work together, and that he would do _"Whatever it takes" _to make sure we wouldn't spend too much time together.

And now we rode home in silence, with him glaring at the road.

"Edward…please…don't be like this…"

I grabbed for his hand to hold for support, but he pulled away.

"I just don't know why you have to do this."

"It's not a choice that I did to get under your skin or I want to spend time with him or something. It's for a class."

"Well, then why can't you just find some obscure way to get a different partner? Say you're allergic to him or something."

"Edward, come on. Be reasonable. Why can't you trust me?"

I closed the door on the car, a little too hard, which added nicely to the anger in my voice.

"I do trust you. However, I don't trust him."

I walked over to his window so I didn't have to yell across the car.

"What is your problem? She was just a girl Edward! And I'm not her! Nothing will happen! Get over it already!"

That was low, and I knew it. I looked at him, trying to apologize, but I'd gone too far.

"…Edward…I'm sorry…That was low…I just…"

I didn't know what to say, so I just sighed and looked at him, and touched his face.

"Isabella. I think you should just go inside."

He never called me by my full name. I was in so much trouble.

"Edward…please…"

"No. Please. I need to think. Please, just go inside. I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

He kissed me on the forehead, and pulled out of my driveway.

I hadn't meant to make him upset…It just slipped out. And now I was paying the price. I hoped and hoped he would forgive me. Part of me was jealous over this girl, even though I knew I shouldn't be. I mean, Edward had specifically said that he's never felt this way before, but I couldn't help it when he would flip out whenever Jacob was around. Which now I realized that maybe he just wanted to protect me. That's all I ever wanted, wasn't it?

And the other part of me just wanted them to be friends.

When the time had come, I decided to call Alice and Rose to help me dress nicely to see him, to make him as happy as I could.

"Hey Al, could you get Rose to help me do some damage control?"

"What happened?"

"I said something to make Edward angry, and I just want to look nice to see him."

"…We'll be right over"

She hung up without another word.

_What in the world have I got myself into. _

When they showed up, they had about ten bags, at least in their hands. The next thing I knew I was being plucked, dressed, styled and everything in between.

After they were done, which luckily, they were done relatively soon enough.

"Okay Bella, look in the mirror and I swear you won't regret this." Alice was practically glowing with joy.

When I saw myself, I couldn't even believe it was me. I looked so different, almost pretty.

"I love you guys so much."

"We know, we know, now go get your man." Rose winked at me and pushed me out of my bedroom door.

When I got under the tree, Edward wasn't there just yet. So I sat down, and leaned against the tree.

I waited so long that I eventually fell asleep, but I woke up to a sudden heat.

I opened my eyes, and I was in Edwards's arms, he was cradling me, and stroking my hair.

"Edward?"

"Oh, thank god. You were so cold…I thought..."

He shook off the unpleasant thought.

"You look stunning, Bella. Really."

"Thank you, you look rather nice too."

I blushed and I kissed his cheek.

"Edward I'm so sorry, for everything."

He kissed me to get me to stop talking, and I can say it worked.

"Don't apologize. I should be doing that. I overreacted, and you're right. She is just a girl…But you're not Bella…You're everything to me, and I just don't know what I'd do in this world if something were to happen to you…"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I sat up and put his face in my hands, and he pulled away from them.

He could tell I was offended.

"No, it's not that I don't want you to touch me, but your hands are _freezing_."

He held them and kissed each of my fingers lightly.

"Goodness. If I knew you were going to do all this, I would have been a jerk to you earlier on."

He didn't laugh.

"I was kidding."

"I know. I'm still a little off from today though…Sorry."

I decided to change the subject.

"So are my hands warmer yet?"

He laughed.

"Yes, they are."

"Good."

We spent a few minutes just together until he finally spoke.

"Isabella Sawn, I love you."

I was shocked, to say the least. I didn't know what to say…

"Love _you_, Edward."

Someday, I wouldn't be afraid, I would say the whole thing

"_I love you Edward Cullen."_

But tonight was not that night.

I leaned into him, let my head fall into his lap, and I looked up to him.

He leaned over and kissed me, but not like the times before.

He kissed me with _need._ I was afraid to upset him again, so I decided I probably shouldn't tell him that he'd obviously been too careful with me before.

I sat up, not moving from his face, and moved my hands from his face to his hair.

I leaned forward more, and he pulled away from my lips to my ear.

"We shouldn't…not when I'm like this…"

His voice was staggered. He was just as much out of breath as I was.

I moved my face to find his lips again, and when I found them, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away again, took my hands off him, and laughed.

"Bella, please, show some restraint."

"But I really don't want to."

And I tried to put my arms around him again, but he grabbed them and pinned them to my sides.

He flipped me over, so he could have more control of me, and kissed me gently one more time, and moved away.

That was the last thing I wanted him to do.

"Ugh."

Edward laughed at me.

"Isabella Swan, if there was one thing more in this world, it would be to have you, completely, but I just don't think that since we're both a little upset we shouldn't do this tonight."

"Well, that's just where you're wrong. I'm not upset even remotely."

I placed my hands in my lap and smiled like a little kid for emphasis.

He kissed me again.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want." I hinted.

He laughed, again. I really wish he would take this seriously.

"Not tonight love."

I was disappointed, to be sure. But I saw where he was coming from.

I felt my pocket vibrate, and I took my phone out of my pocket, having no clue who could be calling me.

It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Uhm...Hello?"

"Hey Bells! It's Jacob! I was just calling to know when we could get together to do this project of ours."

I looked at Edward, and he was furious.


	4. Chapter 4: I just don't know

_Chapter Four: I just don't know._

"Bella, Give me the phone please."

I shook my head no.

"Hey Jacob, now's not really a good time, can I call you later or something?"

"Oh, he's with you isn't he? Give him my regards. Just don't go too far with him, kay? I like my girl just the way she is."

"_Your _girl? Since when did I become yours? Get this through your thick skull. I'm not yours now. Nor will I ever be. Understand?"

"Nah. 'Cause I know you don't mean that honestly."

"Yes! I honestly do! So if you knew what's good for you, you would LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Well maybe I don't know what's good for me. Maybe I just can't stay away from you."

"Why can't you torment someone else?"

"Because it's amusing to see how far you're taking this. It's really not all that bad."

"Not all that bad?! I've never given you my number! You had to somehow find it yourself. You're starting to seriously freak me out. Next thing I know you're going to show up at my door."

"How do you know I'm not already there?"

His response sent shivers down my spine. It felt like I just saw a ghost.

I didn't know what else to say…so I hung up the phone.

I was going to go insane.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? What exactly did I ever do to him? Because he wants to torture you, he has to pick on me?"

He looked down and thought carefully.

"I think…it's best if maybe we stopped seeing each other."

I didn't expect that at all…I really didn't know what to say…

"What? Why?"

I tried to hold back the tears, but I just couldn't help it.

"If you want him to leave you alone, _I_ have to leave you alone…"

"Edward…No…please…whatever he could do to me…nothing would be worse than being away from you…"

He looked up at me, and rubbed my tears away.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then stay with me…please?"

I fell into his arms, and he kissed my hair.

"If that's…that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Then I'll stay…But we have to figure something out…"

"Yes…we…do…"

"Hey Bells, how 'ya doing?

I knew that voice. And I started trembling again.

"Leave me alone…" I whispered.

Edward stood up and held me behind him.

"Jacob, if I were you, I'd leave. Now."

"Aw come on Eddie, we shouldn't fight like this in front of Isabella. It might scare her."

He put his hand on my cheek and I slapped it away.

I moved in front of Edward.

"I'm going to give you about two seconds to leave here and never come back."

"Or you'll do what?" he smirked at me.

"I'll…I'll go to the police."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Watch me."

As I started to leave, Jacob grabbed me by the wrists and threw me to the ground.

"I told you, you wouldn't do that."

I tried to trip him and he smacked me across the face.

I started sobbing.

I couldn't see or hear much, but I did see Edward punch him, which was nice.

"You're going to regret ever laying a finger on me Cullen."

And he left glaring at me.

"Bella…Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine…"

He held me in his arms, and I shook uncontrollably.

"He won't ever lay another finger on you again. HE won't hurt you love…I swear…"

"Edward, I have to tell you why I live with my mother only."

He just stared at me and nodded. I took his hand in mine.

"One night when we were driving home, it was raining really hard, and we just, we slipped, I could feel the car sliding across the road… and all I could hear was my dad yelling over and over again that he loved me. I swore we were going to die. But that's when we hit the water. I realized we had gone over a bridge. I managed to get out of the car but he… he couldn't…"

I was trying so hard to be strong, to not show how weak I was, but Edward held me for a very long time, until I felt better.

I had officially told him everything in my life.

And I was still afraid.

That night I had a nightmare about Jacob.

"Isabella…Sweetie…Wake up…"

My mother's voice broke through the terror of my dream.

I opened my eyes and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep. Something about a Jacob?"

I shuddered at his name.

"I'm fine mom, just someone at school."

She pretended to believe me.

"Okay well, it's time for school. And I let you sleep in because you were tossing and turning all night. I told Edward that you'd see him at school."

Perfect. The one person who could help me with my nightmare, wouldn't even be able to take me to school.

"Okay mom. I'll be ready in just a bit."

She left the room, and I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror.

She was right. I looked like a mess.

I had bags under my eyes, and I had a faint bruise across the side of my face.

I bruise way too easily.

I took a shower and pulled myself together, and tried to make small talk on the way to school.

I got my pass from the front office and walked into History, and Edward sighed when he saw me.

"Hello Isabella, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling too well."

Edward put his head on his desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I feel better."

I sat down, naturally, in the seat next to Edward, as I always did, but he didn't look at me.

For most of the class he still hadn't looked at me, so I passed him a note.

_Are you okay?_

He sighed and wrote something down quickly and passed it to me.

_Your face is bruised._

_My fault._

How could he think that?!

_No. Jacob's. __You__ did nothing. Plus, I bruise easily._

He read it and shoved it in his backpack.

I sighed and ripped off another piece and passed him another note.

_Please talk to me._

The teacher almost caught him passing it back to me.

_I will when I figure out what to say._

_That can't be too hard. Once again, __you did nothing wrong._

He sighed, once again, and the bell rang.

"What's wrong with you? Nothing that happened last night was your…"

He cut me off.

"Don't say fault. If I hadn't gotten involved with you…"

I cut him off, returning the favor.

"I would be miserable right now. Jacob is just…a downside. You. You are the only thing that matters. Okay?"

He nodded.

We walked to English, and to my surprise, I wasn't interrupted from my goodbye to him.

I went into class, and Jacob wasn't there.

As a matter of fact, I realized that I hadn't seen him all day.

This was a fantastic thing.

Without him being there, I could focus on school, and the quiz I had in English, I aced.

Wherever he was, I was just glad he wasn't here.

After class, when I was walking with Edward, I decided to cheer him up.

"So, have you noticed how what's his face isn't here?"

He laughed at the phrase I called him.

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried."

"Worried? I'm hoping something bad happened to him, so he won't ever show up here again."

He frowned at me.

"That's a terrible thing to say, isn't it?"

"Just a little."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just glad I don't have to share you today."

"Edward, you never have to share me."

"I know, I'm kidding love, don't strain yourself."

And I went the rest of the day being completely cheerful until I reached Edward's car and saw a note written on it.

_You think you're safe._

_You're not even close._

The words sent shivers down my spine and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let him lay a finger on you."

"I wish I could believe that Edward…I really do…"

He grabbed the note off his car a ripped it into shreds.

We drove home, with him cursing under his breath and myself staring out the window.

I wish that he would just leave, and never come back.

I mean, what kind of bad karma was I putting out there for it to screw me over like this?

All I ever wanted was to live a good life with the person I loved.

Is that such a crime?

"Edward…What if…I…took you up on your offer earlier?"

He understood what I meant.

"This is going to sound really selfish. But Isabella, I could not live without you. And I won't let anyone get close enough to touch you, let alone hurt you."

I just nodded because I was afraid if I spoke, I would start crying again.

I felt so helpless.

I knew it wasn't Edward's fault, but I couldn't believe that someone could be that sick and twisted.

Apparently I was wrong.

When we got home, I invited him in afraid to go in by myself.

"Mom? Are you home?"

There was silence.

"I guess not."

I walked across the room, to my bed and put my face down into the pillow.

Edward awkwardly sat on my bed and lay down next to me, and turned my face to his.

He clearly didn't know what else to say, but he put his lips softly against mine, or at least, that's what he tried to do.

He touched my face, and moved his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

He pulled away and I put my face on his chest, and he rolled off the bed.

I laughed, thinking it was by accident, but that's when I felt a hand, slip over my mouth, and I attempted to scream, but couldn't get anything passed my attackers hand.

"Now, Bells, you could fight and do this the hard way, or we can do this easily and you just come with me."

I knew the voice all too well.


	5. Chapter 5: My worst possible nighmare

_Chapter Five: __My worst possible nightmare_

As Jacob put a piece of fabric in my mouth and tied my wrists together tight enough that they started bleeding, I saw Edward, laying on the floor unconscious, and I started sobbing.

"Don't worry dear; it's just a little something to help him sleep."

He laughed the most twisted laugh I had ever heard as he dragged me down the stairs.

He stopped towards the end of the staircase and sat me down and looked at me.

"Okay sweetheart. Here's the thing, you're beautiful, and taking you would drive little Eddie nuts. So I hate to put you through this, but we have to go and hang out somewhere, alright?"

I tried to scream, but it came out muffled.

"Oh, well_ that_ won't do you any good."

He put a blindfold over my eyes, and I heard a door opening. Half of me was thinking that if I had never come here, to this stupid no-name town, none of this could be happening. I would have my old friends back…No Jacob…No Edward…

And that's when I realized; nothing that anyone was capable of doing to me could be more difficult than if I were away from Edward. He had opened my eyes to what was possible in life, and showed me that it was possible for me to love.

I landed on a cold floor, and tried to move away.

"Oh come now, don't do that."

He grabbed me by the legs and tied me to something, and when he took off the blindfold over my eyes, I saw that it was a pole, even in the dim light that was provided.

"Okay, now I'm going to remove the cloth over your mouth, and I'm going to trust you not to scream, right?"

I just blinked my tears away and nodded.

_Come on Bella, you need to be strong; _I heard a voice in the back of my head whisper to me. I thought of Edward, I had to be strong and get back to him.

When he took off the cloth covering my mouth, I didn't say anything, I just glared at him.

"I'm going to see why Edward cares for you so much."

He grabbed me roughly by the face and crushed his lips onto mine.

I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me go, he just held onto me harder. Instead, I just bit his lip as hard as I could, and laughed when he yelled and pulled away.

He looked-well, glared for lack of a better word-at me, pulled his hand back, and smacked me as hard as he could across the face. I let out a small whimper and my head hit the ground. He covered my mouth with the cloth again, and let me sit there. He left me and went somewhere I didn't know.

A few hours past, as I assumed, not knowing how fast or slow time was passing in this place, and he came back and threw a plate of food in front of me. He pulled the fabric off of my mouth again, letting me eat with no hands.

Instead of eating though, I spit in the food and laughed.

"Fine, but if you starve, don't say I didn't warn you."

He pushed me away from him, and as I was going down to the ground again, I heard banging against the wall I was near. The next thing I knew, I saw the love of my life, I saw Edward Cullen.

He came towards me and started to untie me, and as I was trying to warn him to leave me to save himself, I heard the cocking of a gun. I saw Edward turn around and he was face to face with Jacob, who was holding a handgun.

"Awe, how nice, Edward came to join our little fun." Jacob snickered.

"You call this fun Jacob? What are you playing for? What are you trying to win?! Just stop this! You're not going to win anything." Edward was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No Edward, Jacob has won, I'm sorry, I choose him over you."

I saw Edward take the blow and it nearly broke my heart to choke those words out of my mouth. I went over and kissed Jacob passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my back, and as I was distracting him, I knocked the gun out of his hands. As soon as it hit the ground, it fired and the bullet hit the wall, I screamed, Edward grabbed it, and pointed it at Jacob. I ran over to him, and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean it, and you have to know I'd never _ever _choose anyone but you."

He didn't say anything, and just stared with bitter hatred towards Jacob, with the gun still in his hands.

"Edward…please put the gun down."

"You don't understand Bella, everything he's done to me…"

"I know, but you can't do this, he's not worth it."

"Listen to her Edward, you know she's right. As much as I hate to say it, she's been putting up quite the fight against me. Unlike your last girl, who didn't even put up a fight when I tried all this on her. She just took my love and left you." He laughed another terrible laugh.

"That's…why Jessica left? You did this to her? Why?" Edward looked like he was about to cry. And every time he spoke, he would tenderly wrap his voice around her name, and I didn't want to ever believe, after all of this, that he still loved her.

"Because I wanted to prove to you that you weren't special, that no girl would care enough about you to take the fall for you."

Edward cocked the gun again, and his hands started to shake.

"That's not true…" I said in a whisper. Edward came back to life, and remembered I was there. I had my face down at that point, not even knowing what to do or say.

"What?" When I looked up, Edward was looking at me in wonder.

"It's not true. I would do anything for you Edward… I would die for you. I would have taken a bullet from that very gun that you're holding in your hands. Edward…I… Edward Cullen, I love you." I was sure I was crying again, but I couldn't hear anything except for my racing heart.

"I know you're not like this, you're not a killer. Please don't do this…"

He stepped away from Jacob, and placed the gun next to him, and he sat down with his face in his hands. We heard the police sirens, and that's when I remembered the pain in the back of my head, and the last thing I remember was just black.


	6. Chapter 6: My angel

_Chapter Six: My Angel_

I heard my name being called by an angel's voice. When I opened my eyes, I realized it wasn't an angel. It was Edward, _my _Edward. _My _angel. He put his hands on both sides of my face, and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Where am I?" I looked around and saw wires, and a hospital bed next to me.

"Where's Jacob?!" I started to become frantic and I sat up, instantly regretting it from the pain in my head, and sunk back down.

"Calm down love, he's not going to hurt you. He got taken away by the police. He won't hurt anyone again." He had a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"You said you loved me."

"Of course I love you Edward. I always have. Since the moment I met you I loved you."

He kissed my lips then, and I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Mom!" I was so happy to see her.

"Oh honey, you're awake." She ran over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I…I thought I lost you…"

"I know mom, but I'm fine now. No one's going to take me away from you that easily."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go call everyone and let them know you're okay. I love you honey."

"Love you too mom."

When she left, I looked back up at Edward. I had to tell him the truth.

"I have a confession to make."

"What would that be?"

"I would have told you I loved you earlier, but you always talked about Jessica, and I saw how much you loved her, I was just afraid that even though you said you loved me, you didn't really mean it."

"Bella, don't ever doubt my love for you."

He leaned down next to me, and I latched onto his neck.

I knew he meant it, we didn't have to say anymore, I knew that we would talk about it later. But for now, I was just happy to be with him, and to be loved, really, honestly loved.

"Look at me now daddy, your baby girl has fallen in love."

I blinked back tears because I knew he was looking down at me, seeing this wonderful man that I found.


End file.
